powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the scenes of Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro
This page features background information of Power Rangers Coaster Force and ''Power Rangers Nitro'', and in turn Jettacosta Sentai Himitusranger. Early Development This first series got it start close to two years ago when i discovered the art account on Instagram called Emotional Roller Coasters (''headed by Stephanie Shoenlein, and been assisted by her friends Mia, Bee, and Justice across that time). The lore of their story revolves around a genius inventor, Jeff, and how his project, the ERC's, function in a "life after people" situation. Since most of the characters they have created so far are Cedar Fair (but they also have Nitro and Kingda Ka from Great Adventure, Raven from Holiday World, Manta at SeaWorld Orlando). Despite the changes that I have gone through, Furry 325 has always been somewhere in it. Draft 1: "Big Bad Bettleborgs Style" The rangers were comics created by 3 girls (i.e. Steph, Mia, Bee), thus the show sets up be a parody of not only ERC, but also ''Big Bad Bettleborgs. ''unlike coming from a wish, they were "born" during a thunderstorm caused by the big bad's rise (ironic). At one point, along with their 3 guys (where were supposed to be a play off myself, Coaster Fanatic, and Coaster Studios) would become legendary rangers. Their mentor would be legendary ranger, Trent Mercer, who is an art professor at their university. Unlike later series, Red and Blue (Magnum XL-200 and Millennium Force) would be females and the leaders of the team, Yellow for the longest time was Mystic Timbers, with Green here Shivering Timbers, and Orange Dominator. They would have been joined by two evil rangers, Fiona (White), and Steel Venom (Silver). In a "Super" Season, 5 car themed roller coasters would join the team, based off the Turborangers: Top Thrill Dragstar (red), Racer (Blue), Thunder Road (Black), Rebal Yell/Racer 75 (Yellow), and Xcelarator (Pink). Back in this time, I also had an idea for ''Kyuranger to have more of a Naval motif called Power Rangers Constellation ''as their base of operations is the ''USS Constellation, so instead of Galaxy Squad Pink/Eagle Galaxy Ranger, it would be Constellation Pink. Samurai Red and Ninja Storm Blue are the other female changes, with Wild Force Black, Dino Charge Green, and Ninja Steel Yellow being the male changes at that point. Draft 2: Coaster Sisters Saving Coaster Brothers In this version, it was Taylor Bybee (Coaster Studios) and Logan Joiner (Koaster Kids) created the androids, but were captured by Kingda Ka and the Thailung, leading to their sister's Rachel Bybee and Natalie Joiner (with Coaster Fanatic and I joining later on, as well as good friend Gemi). Red-Firehawk, Blue-Millennium Force, Green-Fury, Yellow-Mystic Timbers, White/Silver-Afterburn, White (II)-Gemi (Gemini), Orange-Dominator. Draft 3: "Secret Rangers" This style is more similar to the EC story and the Hexagon Plan, using the Paramount Parks (Kings Island, Kings Dominion, Carowinds, Canada's Wonderland, CA's Great America) coasters: Firehawk-red (KI), Nighthawk-Yellow Assimilator dung Paramount years, painted Green and Furry 325-green (Carowinds-female rangers), Patriot (CAGM) Vortex, painted crimson, and Twisted Timbers-orange (KD) would be the core team in the hands of Lauren Shiba (Kimberley Crossman). But, the brother of the guy who created them found the plans for them and created 3 more EC's based off Canada's Wonderland's Bolliger and Mabalrds: Behemoth (hyper, coaster over 200ft-Crimson), Leviathan (Giga, Coaster over 300ft-Navy F), and Ziz (Wing coaster, trains hang off track-gold. Would now be Yukon Striker, a dive coaster). The 3 might have been a threat, but not as big as the main villains. Ziz would later become Yukon Striker in the final draft following its announcement in 2018. Draft 4: "Frat Boys vs Vampires" This is titled this way as the male rangers (Red I & III, Yellow, Orange, Navy III) are in the Frat Kappa Sigma Tau (Turboranger easter egg). This series is based off the Lego Monster Fighters more and features a character having a daydream to the wild west. This series connects to Emotional Roller Coasters because they know the existence of more EC's (Excalibur and Steel Force for example). Their Mentor is based off the YouTuber Coaster Fanatic. This is the version seen and executed on the wiki. Sentai Routes Since Disney and Universal are the only real "chains" in Japan, I decided that the Sentai should focus on featuring the famous roller coasters of Japan (Eejanaika, Thunder Dolphin, Takabisha, White Cyclone/Hakugei, Steel Dragon 2000, and Do-Dodonpa are probably the most famous compared to Bandit, Acrobat, Titan-V (removed), Pyrenees, Moonsault Scramble (removed), Fujiyama, Diavlo, Regina (removed), and Kawasemi). There are even lesser known ones such as Pandash and Zola 7 (with Paola not being named after a coaster at all). I also felt it was fitting to reference Sentai's routes as Himitsu is in the title and Himitsu Sentai Gorenger was the first installment and robot rangers was a thing with the second, JAKQ Dengekitai. ''It was a more recent idea to give the Jettaroids' creator, Jefu, a rival. It actually would make some sense as the KST are bitter rivals with the sorority Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa (AZXK), which provides an explanation why that subplot exists as it is a good one that production would not want to remove. Notes * With second version, there was going to be a latter series called ''Power Rangers Millennium Force which would have featured three rangers based off Mean Streak, Blue Streak, and an exclusive Yellow Streak set in the year 2000. See Also * Emotional Roller Coasters-Inspiration * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger-''Super Sentai'' season * Power Rangers Coaster Force-PR Season 1 * Power Rangers Nitro-PR Season 2 Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger